Dr Sexmachine
by Aviolin
Summary: a little story about our all favorite doc Troy who has a bad day and even worse next morning. I hate the ending myself too


Disclaimer: that usual, don't own anything only Tara and few chicks from bar

A/N: english is not my first language so there might be and will be hundreds of mistakes but i hope this is understandable story :D only beta i have is my computers really poor grammaire program so mmercy please :D

Christian Troy was a surgeon. Plastic surgeon who fixed and fucked women trough his days. It was his job and he loved every minute of it. Loved those plastered faces only he could make better, loved the pictures at mirror when he removed bandages and gave his patients healthier self confidence. He even loved the ugly ones who looked to him eyes filled of grateful tears. And he loved how women knelt in front of him and did everything he said. Seducing was as easy as breathing to him. He didn't have to make any job, just look, smile, ask phone number and then get laid. No questions asked and always gone by morning. He brought those all to his apartment if they made it so far out of clinic, bars, parks - from everywhere. He was the one to kick them out without any look of mercy in his magical blue eyes. He stole hearts, crashed them to ground and jumped on them but never had they said no to him. Indeed Dr. Christian Troy was a playboy and cruel man who knew better than anyone that beauty was disappearing thing and when you had it you must use it. Tomorrow it might be gone. Too many old and desperate ladies wanting face lift proved it.

And like so many nights before this he sat in bar looking how beauty walked past him. He had been here so many times that he saw too many faces of girls he fucked. That blonde one chatting with red head (against bathroom wall), sporty girl ordering Sex in the Beach (in his car, backseat), girl at door flirting with muscle man (oh boy, she was loud, screamed his name in his bed and made him happy for a moment), brunette with fake boobs (he made those and he had her on his office table)… saddest thing was that he didn't remember names. But that was not his problem, his problem was that tonight there was no real beauty in room. He could tell which one had fake boobs or ass or nose… He could probably tell who made those if he would get close enough to touch and he really could do it but not tonight. Tonight he wanted something more, he was looking - better word hunting - someone who hadn't been under knife. Hadn't been lying in metal table naked and alone.

But no - Christian only found fake women and those real ones were pathetic even he wasn't so desperate. They were fat, old, hookers, men in dresses… This bar was place for vanity and forever youth not for good real women with dare to say what they think. Dare to say how bad he was, how wrong he was and how old he was. Fake girls wanted sex. Real girls wanted everything. And real men like him had so much conditions to fill that only one girl of million was the REAL one. He left after midnight to his car, switched the engine on and drove away as fast as he could. He had a bad day - day when he questioned everything and was too old to his body, day when he wanted to me married and dad like his co-worker. There were not much days like this when fucking simply wasn't enough. It usually was always enough, he got his satisfaction from moans which told him that he's still good and from the way they screamed his name and made him feel important and alive. But not today, tonight. Tonight he saw how fake he was and how fake hole place was, world was.

He drove to internet café where he hadn't been before and walked in. He ordered coffee to clear his mind and sat next to pretty woman. Gorgeous would be better word. She read a book, drank tee and looked smart. Golden hair reached barely her chin in fashionable way, she had small hands and sharp blue eyes which were so concentrated to book that she didn't notice him at first. But when she did her voice was so rude when she asked what the hell he was doing there that he couldn't resist. Hour and he knew everything about her. She was twenty and a law student. Her name was Tara Wilkes and she had two cats called Ginger and Monty. She was interested in government and she wanted to be senator in future. She was wise and loved literature. He listened how she spoke about voting presidents, how interesting law could be and how hard she studied to be the best lawyer in world. He was surprised how so pretty small girl - real girl - wanted to talk to him. He loved her mind and the fact that she was wiser than him.

But she wasn't wise enough to say no to him. They drove to his apartment. He undressed her admiring milky skin with no scars. Admiring how untouchable she was. He bit her neck leaving his marks to her. He wanted to call her tomorrow and wanted to see her again. Se was so _real_. He made her scream his name louder and harder than the brunette in bar. He made her moan more than se ever moaned before in bed, he fucked her so good that it was a miracle if she never would get laid better than now. He gave her everything, pleased her until she was so tired that she didn't have powers to complain when he walked her to door and drove her home. He had work tomorrow. He didn't want to tell her who he was and what he did. Not to pure little Tara who would be a senator. He gave her his phone number and it was the first time in ages. She promised to call and kissed him at her doorstep. He was in heaven, happy as hell when the world showed him that everything was not fake. He slept better than in long time in messy sheets wanting to remember her scent as long as he lived.

When he next morning arrived to clinic he had his favorite bright red shirt on and he smiled. Sean asked what made him so happy. He didn't answer so the magic wouldn't go away. When he scrubbed for his next breast implant surgery for D-cups he was happy that after his shift he would maybe get a phone call from Tara. At that moment he first time thought that fucking every girl in the city was not so great way of living as earlier. Maybe one would be enough for him. He could finally get an official girlfriend and ask Julian and Sean to come with them to some fancy restaurant. It was almost against nature to him to even think about having a dinner with Sean's family with a girlfriend. It could even be surprisingly nice. Like he would be a normal person. Not the god who gave people their youth back and made them hotter than they were before. An ordinary guy. Whoa… scary.

He walked to clean operation room and stopped like deer in the head lights when he reached table. There lied pretty little blonde with his teeth marks on her neck. His and shook a little when he grabbed the scalpel. Before cutting Tara Wilkes open for bigger breasts Dr. Christian Troy sighed heavily. He would do this and ruin the little thing that made him whole. He would not answer when she would call him. Tonight he would go out and fuck himself to oblivion. Real life and being an ordinary man was not his faith. His faith seemed to be the same playboy as he always had been. The lonely one in bars hitting on women and driving them away next morning. Maybe some day he would find someone who wouldn't do this to him like this. Yes, some day but waiting that moment he would continue cutting people. He would be Christian Troy - the Dr. Sexmachine possibly to his dying day.


End file.
